Golf courses perform applications such as verticutting or scalping once a year for a limited time. Golf courses may prefer to use grass mowing machines with multiple implements, such as fairway mowers, for verticutting or scalping. The power required to run these applications exceeds what is required for mowing. As a result, grass mowing machines like fairway mowers may have engines and implement drives that are sized to satisfy the high power requirements of verticutting or scalping with all the implements engaged.
For example, electric power for the implements may be supplied by an alternator or generator driven directly by an internal combustion engine, or by an energy storage device or fuel cell charged by an alternator. Electric motors for the implements may include brush-less permanent magnet motors, commutated electric motors, or other electric motors. The typical electrical load for each cutting reel used for normal mowing of golf course fairways may be about 0.5 kW, at 1800 rpm and a ground speed of 8 mph. For verticutting or scalping, the typical electrical load for each implement may be about 2.5 kW, at 1400 rpm and a ground speed of 4 mph or less. For heavy mowing, the typical electrical load for each cutting unit may be 1.25 kW, at 1800 rpm and a ground speed of 6 mph.
A grass mowing machine with multiple implements is needed that may be used for high power applications such as verticutting or scalping, but with a smaller and less costly engine and implement drives. A grass mowing machine with multiple implements is needed that can perform high power applications without exceeding available power.